Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal detection device for detecting a signal, a signal detection method, and a method of manufacturing the signal detection device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-028289, filed Feb. 15, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, as devices for detecting a biological signal, signal detection devices such as an electrocardiograph and electroencephalograph are known (PTL 1). Normally, in this type of signal detection device, a difference between signals of a pair of electrodes that are mounted on a living body that is a subject is amplified with a differential amplifier, and thus a noise component in the same phase that is included in the signals is canceled out and a detection signal having a high SN ratio is obtained.